sahistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nelson Mandela
Mandela Nelson 1961.jpg|thumb|300px|right]] Nelson Mandela was die eerste president van demokratiese Suid-Afrika vanaf 1994. Hier volg 'n tydlyn van vanaf sy geboorte in 1918 tot en met 2008. Lêer:Nelson1.jpg = 1918 - Geboorte = Nelson Rolihlahla is gebore op 18 Julie 1918 in 'n klein dorpie genaamd Mvezo in die Transkei. Sy pa, Gadla Henry Mphakanyiswa, was die hoofman van Mvezo en raadslid vir die koning van Thembuland. = 1919 - Kinderjare = Mandela se pa se grond en geld word onteien deur die plaaslike magistraat, op grond van "ongehoorsaamheid" nadat hy geweier het om voor die betrokke magistraat te verskyn. = 1925 - Skooljare = Op die ouderdom van sewe, word Mandela die eerste lid van sy gesin wat skool bywoon. Op skool gee 'n metodiste onderwyser vir Mandela die bynaam Nelson, aangesien die onderwyser dit te moeilik gevind het om sy inheemse van uit te spreek. = 1927 - Mandela se pa sterf = Mandela se pa sterf aan tuberkulose (TB) en in ooreenstemming met sy pa se laaste wens, word Mandela na die hoofstad van Mqhekezweni gestuur na die koninklike hofhouding. Koning Jonjintaba Dalindyebo van Tembu word aangestel as Mandela se voog vir die volgende 10 jaar. = 1937 - Inisiasie = Volgens tradisie word Nelson Mandela op die ouderdom van 16 besny. Die besnydenis word gedoen op die oewers van die Mbasherivier, waar baie van sy voorvaders deur dieselfde ritueel gegaan het tydens hul oorgang na manlikheid. Na hierdie inisiasie gaan Nelson Mandela na ClarkeburyClarkebury, 'n Wesleyaanse sendingskool, gedurende hierdie tyd, die grootste opvoedingssentrum in Tembuland. Opleiding Gedurende sy tyd by die Weslyaanse sendingskool woon Nelson Mandela kerk by, luister na hoofmanne en raadslede wat stamvergaderings hou. Hy sit sy opleiding voort by Clarkebury Losies Instituut in die Engcobo distrik, toe die Headtown Wesleyaanse Kollege in Fort Beaufort, suid-wes van Umtata en die Fort Hare Universiteit geleë in die munisipale distrik van Alice. = 1940 - Boikot = Gedurende sy tweede jaar op universiteit, word Nelson Mandela betrokke by die Studenteraad se boikot teen die universiteit se beleid en word hy gevolglik gevra om die universiteit te verlaat. = 1941 - Johannesburg = Tydelik uit die universiteit, besluit Nelson Mandela om Johannesburg toe te vlug om weg te kom van 'n beplande troue, wat gereël is deur sy voog, hoofman Jongintaba. Hy werk vir 'n kort tydjie as 'n nagwag by 'n goudmyn. Daarna begin hy werk as 'n klerk by die prokureursfirma Witkin, Sidelsky en Edelman in Alexandra. Gedurende hierdie tyd studeer hy vir sy BA graad deur UNISA. = 1942 - ANC = Na hy sy graad by UNISA verwerf, begin Mandela vergaderings van die African National Congress (ANC) bywoon, 'n nasionalistiese groep wat daarna strewe om Afrikane te verenig om 'n demokratiese regering te vorm. Tydens hierdie vergaderings word hy bevriend met Walter Sisulu, wat sy mentor en lewenslange vriend word. = 1943 - Aktivis = Mandela word 'n aktivis van die ANC en neem deel aan betogings om te verhoed dat busgeld verhoog in die Alexandra area. Hy skryf hom ook in as student by die Universiteit van die Witwatersrand vir 'n graad in regte. = 1944 - ANC-jeugliga = Mandela, Oliver Tambo en Walter Sisulu glo dat die leierskap van die ANC te stemmig is en stig die ANC-jeugliga. Hulle beplan 'n massa ondersteuning vir die ANC en wil ook die ANC 'n meer aktivistiese organisasie maak. In hierdie jaar trou Mandela ook met Evelyn Mase, 'n verpleegstudent wat in Johannesburg woon, en wat ook van Mandela se provinsie afkomstig is. = 1946 - Kinders = Mandela en Mase se eerste seun, Madiba, word gebore. Die egpaar het altesaam drie kinders gehad wat uit die huwelik gebore is. In 1957 skei die egpaar se paaie. Mandela word geïnspireer deur die mynwerkerstaking en die disipline van die Indiër gemeenskap se passiewe verset teen dia Asiatiese eiendomsregwet. = 1947 - Regstudie = Mandela voltooi sy dienstyd by Witkin, Sidelsky en Edelman en begin voltyds studeer aan sy regsgraad. Sy dogter, Makaziwe word gebore, maar sterf 9 maande later. 'n Tweede dogter word in 1953 gebore en sy word ook Makaziwe genoem. = 1948 -Apartheid = Die Nasionale Party (NP) kom aanbewind met Dr Daniël Malan as leier. Die nuut-verkose regering stel wette in werking wat rassediskriminasie en onderdrukking ondersteun en wat gevolglik die begin van apartheid beteken. = 1949 - Plan van Aksie = Die ANC-jeugliga ontwerp 'n Plan van Aksie, wat massa betogings, boikotte, stakings sowel as passiewe teenstand aanmoedig om hul ongelukkigheid met die nuwe Apartheidswette duidelik te maak. = 1950 - Betogings = Mandela help organiseer die Nasionale Dag van Betogings op 26 Junie. Sy tweede seun, Makgatho, word gebore tydens hierdie betogings. Die Nasionale Party (NP) kondig verskeie wette aan wat apartheid streng afdwing en bedoel is om enige massa-optrede teen die regering te stop. = 1951 - Prokureur = In 1951 word Nelson Mandela president van die ANC-jeugliga. Hy begin ook werk by die prokureursfirma van Tereblanche en Briggish en toe Helman en Micher, voor hy sy kwalifiserende eksamens aflê. Na hy sy eksamen slaag, werk hy as 'n volwaardige prokureur by HM Basner. = 1952 - Veronagsamingsveldtog = Die ANC loods 'n Veronagsamingsveldtog, 'n nie-geweldadige massa teëstand, na Malan die ANC se beroep op gelyke regte vir swartmense ignoreer. Mandela is die hoofvrywilliger van hierdie veldtog. Verhoor Mandela word gearresteer en word aangekla dat hy die wet op Onderdrukking van Kommunisme oortree het. Mandela, tesame met ander ANC lede word skuldig bevind, maar die vonnis van nege maande tronkstraf word opgeskort vir twee jaar. Vir die volgende twee jaar mag Mandela nie vergaderings of samekomste bywoon nie. Regspraktyk Mandela en Oliver Tambo begin die eerste swart regspraktyk in die middestad van Johannesburg. Sake wat hulle aanvaar sluit onder meer in swartmense wat vervolg word volgens die nuwe apartheidswette. Gedurende die jaarlikse ANC konferensie word Mandela as adjunk-president verkies. Hy ontwerp 'n plan vir die ANC om ondergronds te beweeg, die M-Plan. = 1954 - Regsgraad in gedrang = Die Prokureursorde van Transvaal probeer Mandela se regsgraad afneem, maar die saak word verwerp. = 1956 - Verraad verhoor = Die oggend van 5 Desember word Mandela by sy huis gearresteer vir hoogverraad. Hy word tesame met 150 ander politieke aktiviste aangekla vir sameswering om die Suid-Afrikaanse regering omver te werp met geweld. Die verhoor vind plaas vanaf 1956 - 1961. Al die beskuldigdes word vrygespreek. Kort na hierdie verhoor word omtrent die hele uitvoerende gesag van die ANC vir hoogverraad in hegtenis geneem en word vir weke in gevangenisskap gehou. Hierdie verhoor word uitgerek tot 1961. = 1957 - Skei = Mandela en sy vrou Evelyn skei na hy uit die tronk vrygelaat word. Hulle drie kinders bly by Evelyn. = 1958 - Winnie Mandela = Mandela trou met Nomzamo Winifred "Winnie" Madikizela, 'n maatskaplike werker by Baragwanath Hospitaal in Soweto, op 14 Junie. Saam het hierdie egpaar twee kinders, Zezani wat gebore is op 5 Februarie 1959 en Zindziwa wat gebore is 23 Desember 1960. Verwoerd HF Verwoerd word eerste minister en pas die apartheidswette streng toe. = 1959 - Tuislande = Die parlement keur die Wet op die Bevordering van Bantoeselfbestuur goed. Hierdie wet dwing swartes om hulle te hervestig in ag verskillende tuislande. Die ANC staan hierdie wet sterk teen, maar sommige swart leiers aanvaar die wet en werk saam met die regering. Pan Africanist Congress (PAC) Robert Sobukwe, 'n voormalige lid van die ANC-jeuliga stig die Pan Africanist Congress (PAC), 'n nuwe politieke groep teen apartheid. Blankes en Indiërs word nie in die groep toegelaat nie. = 1960 - Noodtoestand = 'n Noodtoestand word in Suid-Afrika verklaar nadat polisie skote op 'n groep betogers vuur tydens die Sharpeville betogings. 69 Mense sterf en honderde is gewond tydens hierdie betogings. = 1961 - Umkhonto we Sizwe (MK) = In 1961 begin die ANC 'n gewapende stryd teen die regering. Mandela gaan ondergronds en loods die gewapende stryd deur Umkhonto we Sizwe (MK) te stig. Die MK se beleid is om slegs regeringskantore en simbole van apartheid aan te val, nie mense nie. Mandela vlug uit Suid-Afrika en toer deur Afrika en Europa en bou kennis op van guerilla-oorlogvoering. Gedurende hierdie tyd het hy ook ondersteuning vir die ANC in die buiteland gewerf. = 1962 - Robbeneiland = Mandela keer terug na Suid-Afrika en word op 5 Augustus gearresteer en word vir vyf jaar Robbeneiland toe gestuur. = 1963 - 1964 - Rivonia Verhoor = Alhoewel Mandela reeds besig was om sy vyf jaar vonnis uit te dien, word hy weer verhoor tesame met ander ANC leiers en word aangekla van sabotasie en om die regering geweldadig omver te werp. Die beskuldigdes spring teregstelling vry, maar word lewenslank tronk toe gestuur. Gedurende die winter van 1964 word Mandela en die ander beskuldigdes Robbeneiland toe gestuur. = 1966 - John Vorster = Verwoerd word vermoor en John Vorster word in sy plek as eerste minister aangestel. = 1968 - 1969 Dood in die familie = In 'n jaar se tydperk sterf Mandela se ma en sy oudste seun sterf in 'n motorongeluk. Mandela word nie toegelaat om die begrafnisse by te woon nie. = 1976 - Soweto Opstande = Leerders van studente betoog teen die feit dat Afrikaans verpligtend is in skole. Afrikaans word gesien as die taal van die wit onderdrukker. Oor 'n tydperk van ag maande sterf 575 mense, waarvan 'n kwart onder die ouderdom van 18 was. = 1977 - Winnie se tronkstraf = Winnie word verban na Brandfort. Haar dogter, Zindzi gaan saam met haar. Winnie spandeer meer as 'n jaar in die tronk en word geteister deur die polisie. Weens hierdie teistering kry Winnie 'n meer agressiewe en militante houding teenoor die regering. = 1978 - PW Botha = Vorster bedank en PW Botha volg hom op as Eerste Minister. = 1980 - "Bevry Mandela" Veldtog = Tydens sy balingskap loods Oliver Tambo, tesame met die ANC, die "Bevry Mandela" veldtog. Vir die volgende paar jaar teken verskeie lande en internasionale groepe petisies, hou saamtrekke en veg vir die vrylating van Mandela. = 1982 - Pollsmoorgevangenis = Na 18 jaar op Robbeneiland word Mandela verplaas na Pollsmoor. = 1983 - 1984 Uitbreiding van geweld = Weens PW Botha se plan om vir Indiërs en bruines - maar nie vir swartes nie - plek te gee in die parlement, begin township-inwoners met 'n opstand wat deur die land versprei. = 1985 - Edward Kennedy = In Januarie besoek Edward Kennedy, 'n Amerikaanse senator, Suid-Afrika om anti-apartheid te ondersteun. Biskop Desmond Tutu is sy gasheer tydens hy besoek ook onder andere vir Winnie Mandela. PW Botha sê hy sal Mandela vrylaat indien hy die geweldadige opstande laat vaar. Mandela se dogter, Zindzi lees Mandela se reaksie op hierdie vraag voor, waar hy die ooreenkoms afkeur, tydens 'n samekoms by 'n stadium naby Johannesburg. Keerpunt Kobie Coetsee, Minister van Justisie, besoek Mandela in die hospitaal terwyl hy daar is vir 'n prostaatoperasie. Die besoek was onbeplan. Alhoewel dit 'n sosiale besoek was, was dit nog steeds 'n keerpunt. Met Mandela se terugkeer na die tronk, word hy in 'n afsonderlike sel geplaas sodat die regering private toegang het tot hom. = 1986 - Halssnoermoorde = Winnie se toenemende omstrede en militante aktiwiteite bereik 'n hoogtepunt tydens haar uitspraak by 'n begrafnis dat sy halssnoermoorde goedkeur. Haar toespraak word wyd rapporteer in die nasionale pers en word gesien as 'n oproeping vir geweld. Die ANC keur nie hierdie optrede van Winnie goed nie. Nog 'n noodtoestand Die regering verklaar 'n noodtoestand in Suid-Afrika weens die wydverspreide onrus in swart gemeenskappe. Geheime samesprekings Geheime samesprekings, wat goedgekeur was deur Botha en deur Coetsee gelei is, begin tussen die regering en Mandela. Mandela maak hierdie besluit sonder om dit met die leiers van die ANC te bespreek. Sanksies 'n Paar maande nadat die Reagan administrasie sy beleide teenoor Suid-Afrika hersien het, stem die VSA in om streng ekonomiese sanksies teen Suid-Afrika in te stel. Verskeie VSA maatskappye begin produksie afskaal in Suid-Afrika en VSA banke stop om geld te leen aan Suid-Afrika. = 1987 - Uitverkoop = Soos samesprekings met die regering vorder, deel Mandela die leiers van die ANC soos Govan Mbeki en Ahmed Kathrada mee van sy samesprekings met die regering. Die leiers se reaksie wissel van woede tot sterk ondersteuning. Gerugte doen die rondte dat Mandela hulle uitverkoop het. = 1988 - "Freedomfest" = Op die 24ste herdenking van Mandela se gevangenisstraf, word 'n musiekkonsert buite Londen gehou, genaamd "Freedomdest - Nelson Mandela's 70th Birthday Celebration", en word in 60 lande uitgesaai op televisie. Verplaas In Desember, na Mandela vir TB behandel is, word hy na Victor Verster Gevangenis oorgeplaas. Hier bly hy in 'n luukse, afgesonderde, huis met 'n swembad, 'n private chef (Jack Swart) en 'n weelderige tuin. Sy samesprekings met die regering duur voort. In dieselfde maand word vier jong mans, insluitende die 13-jarige Stompie Seipei, ontvoer deur lede van die Mandela United Football Club ('n groep jong mans was as Winnie Mandela se lyfwagte opgetree het) en word aangerand in Winnie se huis. Die ander mans ontsnap, maar Stompie verdwyn. Sy mishandelde lyk word weke later gewind, Winnie word betrek by hierdie saak. = 1989 - Ontmoeting met Botha = Na verskeie vetragings ontmoet Mandela en Botha vir tee by die president se woning. Die ontmoeting is hartlik en Mandela dring aan op die vrylating van Walter Sisulu. FW de Klerk PW Botha bedank en FW de klerk word ingesweer as waarnemende president. Mandela word aangespoor toe de Klerk nog van die Rivonia-verhoor gevangenes vrylaat, wat onder andere Sisulu insluit. FW de Klerk begin ook die apartheidstruktuur afbreek. Hy sien af van die plan om swartes in aparte tuislande te laat bly en aanvaar die beginsel van gedeelde mag. Ontmoeting met de Klerk Op 13 Desember het Mandela en de Klerk het hul eerste van drie vergaderings. = 1990 - Ontperking = Gedurende 'n dramatiese toespraak van De Klerk in die parlement ontperk hy die ANC en ander politieke organisasies. Hy kondig ook aan dat Mandela vrygelaat sal word. Vry Pres. F.W. de Klerk ontban die ANC en na 27 jaar van gevangenisstraf word Mandela vrygelaat op 11 Februarie 1990. Die ANC en die blanke Nasionale Party begin spoedig met samesprekings oor die stigting van ’n veelrassige demokrasie in Suid-Afrika. Sy nuwe lewe is bedrywig en hy word ook adjunk-president van die ANC. Hy besoek ook verskeie lande saam met sy vrou Winnie, onder meer sy vriend Oliver Tambo in Swede. Onderhandelinge Die ANC en Nasionale Party (NP) begin onderhandel om 'n nuwe multi-ras demokrasie vir Suid-Afrika te skep. Die samesprekings het nie glad verloop nie, weens die ANC se ongelukkigheid van die geweld in die swart gemeenskappe. Mandela en de Klerk gaan voort met hulle private ontmoetings. ANC en Inkatha-Vryheidsparty (IVP) bots Op 14 Julie word die Inkatha Vryheidsparty (IVP), 'n Zoeloe groep, gelei deur Chief Buthelezi, gestig as 'n politieke party. Die IVP verskil met die ANC, veral ten opsigte van die gewapende stryd. Alhoewel Mandela uitreik na Buthelezi om hul geskille op los, teiken die IVP ANC vestings in Kwazulu-Natal. Wyd verspreide geweld breek uit. = 1990 - Pretoria Minuut = Die ANC en regering teken beide die Pretoria Minuut, waarin beide partye ooreenstem om die gewapende stryd te beëindig. Mandela sit druk op de Klerk om polisie brutaliteit te ondersoek asook die regering se ondersteuning vir die geweld in KwaZulu-Natal. Mandela en de Klerk se verhouding is gespanne weens die geweld kwessie. = 1991 - Winnie se verhoor = Winnie se verhoor begin, waar sy aangekla word vir die ontvoering en aanranding van vier jeugdiges deur die Mandela United Football Club. Deur al die jare se omstredenheid, ondersteun Mandela sy vrou en woon ook haar verhoor by. Winnie word skuldig bevind om aanklag van ontvoering, maar nie vir aanranding nie en word tot ses jaar gevangenisstraf gevonnis. Tydens haar appèl word haar vonnis opgeskort en moet sy slegs 'n boete betaal. Olimpiese Spele Na 21 jaar word Suid-Afrikaanse atlete weer toegelaat om aan die Olimpiese Spele deel te neem. ANC President In Julie hou die ANC vir die eerste keer hul jaarlikse konferensie in Suid-Afrika en Mandela word verkies as ANC President. KODESA 1 Die eerste formele onderhandelinge met die regering vind plaas op 20 Desember, by die Konvensie vir 'n Demokratiese Suid-Afrika (KODESA). Mandela val de Klerk aan in sy toepsraak, nadat De Klerk die ANC slegsê in 'n vorige toespraak. Hulle ontmoet nie weer vir die volgende ses maande nie. = 1992 - Skeiding = Mandela kondig aan dat hy en Winnie gaan skei. Winnie bedank as hoof van die Welsyn van die ANC, maar bedank nie die Nasionale Uitvoerende Komitee nie. Geweld duur voort in die "townships" met gereelde botsings tussen die polisie en inwoners. Mandela is woedend en sê dat die polisie die geweld aanmoedig in plaas daarvan om dit te stop. Mandela hou de Klerk verantwoordelik vir hierdie situasie; de Klerk is beslis dat hy nie beheer het oor die geweld nie. KODESA 2 Nog samesprekings word gehou gedurende KODESA2 om die stuktuur van 'n plan te bespreek vir 'n demokrasie. Die samesprekings loop uit op 'n dooie punt, maar beide partye stem in om saam te werk om 'n oplossing te vind. = 1992 Uitrol van massa aksie = Gefrustreerd met die onsuksesvolle onderhandelinge, beplan die ANC 'n beleid van rollende massa aksie, wat onder meer insluit: optogte, boikotte en stakings, om vir die regering te wys hoe sterk hul ondersteuning in die land is. Intussen duur die geweld voort met die IVP wat die ANC aanval waar 46 mense sterf in Boipatong. Onderhandelinge begin Die toename in sterftes dwing Mandela en de Klerk om weer onderhandelinge te begin. Hulle onderteken 'n dokument waar hulle ooreenkom om 'n formele ondersoek te loods na die voortdurende geweld en polisie. Hierdie dokument stig ook 'n konstitusionele vergadering wat 'n nuwe grondwet vir die land sal ontwerp. = 1993 - Chris Hani sterf = Chris Hani, 'n gewilde leier van beide die ANC en Suid-Afrikaanse Kommunisteparty (SAKP) word vermoor deur 'n blanke radikaal. Mandela verskyn op televisie en vra dat mense hulle weerhou van geweld. Nobel Vredesprys In Desember ontvang Mandela en de Klerk gesamentlik die Nobel Vryheidsprys. = 1994 - Demokratiese Verkiesing = Op 26 April, vir die eerste keer in Suid-Afrikaanse geskiedenis kan alle rasse stem. Die ANC wen die verkiesing en Mandela word president. Inhuldiging Nelson Mandela se inhuldiging as die 11de president van Suid-Afrika as die eerste demokratiese president vind op 10 Mei plaas. FW de Klerk word ingesweer as adjunk-president. In dieselfde jaar publiseer Mandela sy outobiografie [http://etrader.kalahari.net/referral.asp?linkid=5&partnerid=8770&sku=32562978 Long Walk To Freedom]. = 1995 - Rugby Wêreldbeker = In 1995 is Suid-Afrika die gasheer vir die rugby wêreldbeker, waar Suid-Afrika wen. Nelson Mandela dra die Springbok klere toe hy die trofee aan die kaptein, Francois Pienaar oorhandig. Hierdie gebaar is gesien as 'n groot stap vir die versoening van wit en swart in Suid-Afrika. = 1996 - Skei = Mandela en Winnie skei. Winnie probeer solank as moontlik vermy om te skei. = 1998 - Graca Machel = Op sy 80ste verjaarsdag trou Mandela met Graca Machel, die weduwee van 'n vorige president van Mosambiek. = 1999 - Tree af = Mandela tree af en Thabo Mbeki volg hom op as president. Thabo Mbeki is in 1997 verkies as die nuwe president van die ANC. =2000 - Bemiddelaar = Mandela word aangestel as bemiddelaar gedurende die burgerlike oorlog in Burundi. Hy begin ook die Nelson Mandela-uitnodigingsgholftoernooi, wat aangebied word deur Gary Player. Mandela kritiseer ook die Zimbabwe president, Robert Mugabe, se regering. = 2001 - Kanker = Gedurende 2001 word Nelson Mandela met prostaatkanker gediagnoseer en word met bestraling behandel. Hy word ook 'n ere-burger van Kanada. = 2003 - 46664 Konsert = In 2003 bied Mandela die 46664 Konsert (vernoem na sy gevangenisnommer), in Kaapstad aan. Die doel van die konsert is om mense meer bewus te maak van HIV/VIGS in Suid-Afrika. Bekende internasionale sterre soos Beyonce, Bono, Youssou N'Dour tree by die konsert op. Mandela kritiseer ook dei VSA en George Bush se besluit om 'n oorlog te begin in Irak. = 2004 - Aftrede = Mandela kondig aan dat hy uit die openbare oog gaan tree. HIV/Vigskonferensie Mandela vertrek na Bangkok om by die XV Internasionale HIV/Vigskonferensie te praat. Vryheid van die Stad Mandela ontvang die hoogste eer by Johannesburg, toe hy die Vryheid van die stad toegestaan word. = 2005 - Nog 'n seun sterf = Sy seun, Makgatho Mandela, sterf weens 'n siekte verwant aan HIV/VIGS. Mandela besluit om bekend te maak dat sy seun VIGS gehad het in 'n poging om die stigma rondom VIGS te breek. = 2007 - Afgetrede staatshoofde = Mandela stig die groep "The Elders" met wêreld leiers soos Kofi Annan, Biskop Desmond Tutu en Jimmy Carter om probleme reg oor die wêreld aan te spreek. = 2008 - 90 jaar oud = Mandela vier sy verjaarsdag in Suid-Afrika asook internasionaal, wat nog 'n 46664 konsert insluit by Hyde Park, Londen, om geld in te samel vir HIV/VIGS welwillendheid. = Verwysings = * FW de Klerk * 1994-Verkiesing Eksterne Skakel * Nuwe Geskiedenis van Suid-Afrika *News24 se spesiale multi-media Mandela-verslag Amptelike Naslaanbronne *Die Mandela faktor op die NGSA webwerf *Die Mandela-presidensie op die NGSA webwerf *'n Brief aan Mandela op die NGSA webwerf *Nuwe Geskiedenis van Suid-Afrika (Mbenga, Gilliomee) *Die Suid-Afrikaanse Ensiklopedie Kategorie: Aanhalings